1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to arrow support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery bow arrow rest apparatus arranged to effect rigidity for repetitive use in an archery environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The overdrawing of an archery arrow is frequently employed to provide for enhanced pressure directed to the arrow or to employ sure arrows that have a characteristic of enhanced speed relative to conventional length arrows. To this end, an archery rest structure is mounted rearwardly of the archery handle between the archery handle and an associated bow string to provide for guidance of the arrow in flight. Prior art archery rest structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,237.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an archery support structure of enhanced rigidity minimizing deflection and for greater repetitive use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.